


This Villain is Mine

by kaylaber1



Category: LazyTown
Genre: Bonding, Father-Son Relationship, Forced Bonding, Other, Rich Kid Problems, School Dances, Self-Indulgent, a not ship based fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 12:34:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9896690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaylaber1/pseuds/kaylaber1
Summary: The first annual Parent-Child dance is a week away, but Stingy's parents are too busy for him again. What's a kid to do?





	1. Chapter 1

Stingy sighed as he looked at the flier in his hand. It excitedly announced that in a week's time, the school would be holding its first annual Parent-Child dance. Stephanie was bringing Mayor Meanswell, Pixel's dad had already agreed to go with him, Trixie was bringing BOTH of her moms, even Ziggy's mom had agreed to take time off of work for the event! Yet, when Stingy had tried to approach his father about it, he'd been shoved aside, and told to go play somewhere else. It seemed like everyone had someone to take them to the dance except him. Despite his efforts to contain himself, Stingy began to cry.

"Stingy! What happened?! Are you okay?!" A worried Sportacus snapped him out of his thoughts 

"No! I'm not okay. Everyone else has a parent to take to the dance, and mine won't even _talk_ to me about it!" Stingy fumed.

Sportacus felt a bit out of his element with this. He wasn't accustomed to dealing with domestic issues, but he'd try his best. 

"Well, maybe you could take me!" He suggested excitedly

"I couldn't do that!" Stingy exclaimed. "You're _everyone's_ parent! If I took you, you wouldn't be _my_ parent, you'd be busy with everyone else! I need someone no one else can have!"

As much as the child's words stung, Sportacus had to admit that Stingy had a point. He would definitely be occupied with the other children, and Stingy wanted someone a bit more exclusive. But who in Lazytown could do that for him? 

"It's useless! I'm going to have to go all by myself! Or worse; not go at all!" Stingy sobbed.

"Hold on, Stingy. We can't jump to conclusions yet; there's one possibility we have not tried!" Sportacus said confidently. 

"What's that?"

"Robbie Rotten."

"Robbie Rotten?!" Stingy said incredulously 

"Yes! Robbie Rotten!"

"He'd _never_ take me to the dance! He's too lazy! Besides, he can't even remember my name."

"Don't you think it's at least worth a try? What's the worst that can happen?" Sportacus coaxed. 

"He'll say no."

"And then what?"

"I'll just be right back here."

"Exactly! You've already experienced the worst, so the only way to go is up, right?!"

"I suppose..." Stingy said suspiciously. Sportacus could tell that the boy didn't really trust his advice. 

"Great! You'll tell me how it goes, right?"

"Yeah. Thanks Sportacus." Stingy hugged him, and turned to walk towards Robbie's lair.

"See you later!" Sportacus waved at him. Maybe this would be good for them. Stingy obviously needed someone who was able to connect with him, and Robbie obviously needed more friends. He mentally gave himself a pat on the back for figuring out this solution, and backflipped away to find the other children.


	2. Chapter 2

Robbie Rotten had just sat down to a plate of cake and a classic movie marathon when he was roused from his chair by a knock at the entrance to his lair. He started at the chute, perplexed. A second, more emphatic knock verified that what he'd heard had, in fact, been a visitor. He climbed up the chute, wondering who on earth could be calling on _him_. Robbie lifted the hatch to find the little greedy kid standing on the platform. What was his name again? Stanley? Stingray?

"Stinky-"

"Stingy."

"That's what I said. Why are you at my lair, bothering me in the middle of my movie marathon?" Robbie asked, his voice dripping with malice.

"Well, Mr. Rotten, there's this school dance coming up, and everyone is supposed to bring their parents, but my dad won't go, and I can't show up to _my_ dance without a parent of my own! I'd just look silly!" Stingy began.

"I'm going to stop you right there. I don't _do_ school dances. _Especially_ with children. Why don't you go ask Sportaflop?" Robbie said flatly

"Because Sportacus is everyone's dad!" Stingy protested for the second time that day. "If I took him, he'd be so busy with everyone else, he wouldn't pay attention to _me_! I'd be better off bringing my own dad, or-or a beach ball or something!"

"Well, Stringy-"

" _Stingy_!"

"Whatever. My bet is on the beach ball. Goodbye." Robbie went to close the hatch, but the boy grabbed it.

"Wait! Mr. Rotten, you're my only hope! Please! I know you don't like me, or anyone, for that matter, but I promise if you do this for me I- I'll never bother you again! Please, just don't make me go alone!" Stingy begged, dangerously close to crying again. 

if you asked him, it would've been the promise of one less child bothering him and the potential for an evil scheme that caused Robbie to reconsider the offer, but in actuality, it was the way the boy looked at him. Robbie hated having to look an 8 year old boy in his tear filled eyes and know that he was responsible for that.

"Alright, Stingy. I'll go to your dumb little school dance with you."

"You will?!"

"I will. BUT! Only if you promise to leave me alone afterwards."

"Of course! I promise! Oh, thankyouthankyothankyou!" Stingy cried, hugging him in excitement "I'll be back tomorrow! We have to figure out what dances we're going to do, after all!"

"Wait, WHAT?!" Robbie shouted in surprise, but the boy had already taken off. He groaned loudly, sliding back down the chute to his lair and flopping into his orange chair. He certainly had gotten himself into a mess this time.


	3. Chapter 3

"Stephanie, what exactly does one do at a school dance?" Stingy asked. They were in the living room of the Meanswell household, working on a partner project.

"Well, they usually dance!" Stephanie said with a smile, pasting a border onto the science fair board 

"No no! I mean what do they _do_? What dances are popular? Will there be punch? In a father/son relationship, who's responsible for bringing punch? Should I learn to waltz? Maybe tango-"

"Woah, woah! Stingy, slow down! I think you might be over thinking this." Stephanie put a hand on his shoulder in an effort to calm him down. 

"Over thinking? Me? No! I just want to be prepared for _my_ dance next week." Stingy said haughtily

Stephanie smiled and rolled her eyes. "Alright then. When I went to dances at my old school, people generally made up their own dances. So you could do that. There are also group dances sometimes, but the steps are in the lyrics- you shouldn't have any worries with that. I suppose if you really wanted to, you could choreograph something."

Stingy looked up from the careful notes he'd begun taking. "Choreograph?" He asked, wrinkling his nose "what's that?"

"It means to put together a dance to music." Stephanie smiled 

"Wow! That sounds like fun!" Stingy exclaimed, some of the nervousness melting off of him.

"It is! I have a couple DVDs and books, if you'd like to borrow them." She offered 

"Can I own them?" Stingy panted 

"No." Stephanie giggled "But you can _borrow_ them, which is _kind of_ like owning them, you just have to bring them back."

"I'll take it." Stingy shrugged.

Stephanie rolled her eyes at him and went to get her source materials. No sooner had she brought them into the living room then Stingy was taking them from her, thanking her as he dashed out the door.

"YOU'RE WELCOME!" She shouted after him, smiling at her friend's antics. He was up to something, but she knew better than to ask him what. Instead, she began to clean up the mess from their now forgotten project. However, she couldn't help but wonder what he had planned. She'd heard that his dad had told him that he wouldn't go to the dance with him, so her suspicion was it had something to do with that.

Back in his room, Stingy cracked open the book labeled "A History of Dance". He had brought out a yellow notebook, and he spent the rest of the day taking lengthy notes and writing down the symbols meant to represent movements. By the time he went to crawl into bed, he had choreographed an entire routine for them. That night, he dreamed about the school dance. He and Robbie preformed the routine perfectly, and everyone was impressed, but best of all, afterwards, Robbie took him for ice cream and told him that he was very proud of him. It was a good dream. 


End file.
